Grey Haze
by JeiWoods
Summary: Ana ans Christian worked through all of their problems and welcomed baby Teddy in the world but on freak accident may change it all. When Ana doesn't know who Christian is, will she stick around and try remember why she fell in love?
1. Chapter 1

I can't move. My body feels heavy. I'm sore all over. My head is killing me. I can hear people moving but I can't- I try to open my eyes and they may as well be cinder blocks. I can hear people moving around me and the faint sound of beeping but I can't interact with them. I can feel myself start to drift.

It's bright. Obnoxiously bright. Hospital bright. Oh hell. I immediately take inventory. One hand in a cast, ribs bandaged and an earth shattering headache.

I try to find the call nurse button but as soon as I twist my ribs scream their protest. This is going to get annoying really fast. I use my good hand to knock over a cup of water in an attempt to get someone's attention and it works. A nurse walks in and she looks surprised to see me.

"Mrs. Grey! I wasn't expecting to see you conscious for another 24 hours."

"What happened? What day is it? Did I fall?"

"Don't worry. I'll call the doctor who will explain everything to you. Your husband will be back shortly. He just ran down to the cafeteria. I'll call him for you."

"Husband?!" My voice jumped up three octaves and the nurse's face fell. Is that why she called me Mrs. Grey? I'm married? I look at my casted hand and there is a ring. A very big ring.

"The doctor will be with you in a minute." She looks down and can't get out of my room fast enough.

This should be interesting.

The doctor is gorgeous. Large bright brown eyes, soft brown hair and legs for days. She looks like an angel in her white coat.

"Welcome back Mrs. Grey." She flashes me with her perfect teeth. "How do you feel?"

"My head and my ribs hurt and I'm confused." I try to sit up and wince when my ribs yell at me again.

"I can fix both of those. Morphine for the pain and I can tell you how you ended up in my care."

"That would be wonderful."

She sifting through a metal chest of drawers when she starts the story that will be no doubt embarrassing. "You were in an motor vehicle accident."

"I crashed Wanda?" Oh hell. How am I going to afford a new car now? Maybe Jose can help me find one for cheap.

"No. Not exactly. You were walking into a Gucci store when a driver lost control of a Range Rover and hit you. Pushed you clear into the middle of the store. You're lucky to still be alive."

"Why was I walking into a Gucci store?" I can't afford Gucci. I'm not even sure I can spell Gucci.

"Mrs. Grey-"

"Steele. Ms. Steele. Please call me Ana."

She chews the inside of her lip, which is adorable, and squints. She's thinking about something. She places a blood pressure cuff around my good arm and while she's squeezing the ball there's a ruckus outside of my room. I see a wall of nurses trying to keep someone out.

"She's my wife goddamn it!" A voice booms and then he's in the room. He's all panic and grey eyes. He runs his hands through his hair. I think it's a nervous thing. He looks like he hasn't slept in days. "Oh Ana thank God. I thought-" He shakes his head like he's shaking the thought away. "Don't worry about anything. The baby is with my mom and I've had Charlotte deal with everything at the office." Baby!

I look up at the doctor, not sure how to respond.

"Ana? Can you speak? Can you hear me?" His eyes became even wider and I thought they may fall out of his head.

"Yes I can speak and I can hear you just fine but I do have a terrible head ache so it'd be great if you'd lower your voice." He starts to move toward me and I hold my hands up in protest. "I'm sore all over and if I'm being completely honest, I have no idea who you are."

His head immediately turns to the doctor. "You told me she'd be fine! You told me she'd make a full recovery!"

"Mr. Grey, I told you that she would survive, which clearly she has. She's recovering well, faster than we anticipated." She shoots me a pleasant smile. "Brain injuries aren't an exact science. No two are the same. We ran new CT's and MRI's this morning and brain swelling is down to a minimum. Mrs. Grey- Ana can be discharged in a few hours. I'll prescribe you some pain meds and you're good to go back to work as soon as you feel up to it. Just no driving."

This placates Mr. Grey. "I'll have your clothes brought up."

"Wait, no." Mr. Grey looks- I don't know of a word for it. "With all do Mr. Grey, I'm not going home with you. I don't know you."

He looks at the doctor and she places her hand on my shoulder. "Ana, he is your husband. I've seen the paper work myself. I know you're confused and afraid right now but I know this man loves you. He's been here all day every day. He's slept and worked and ate at you bed side. The best thing for your memory is to go home with your husband and to be back in your regular environment living your day to day life." My instincts are contending because I know I should listen to my doctors but I don't know this man. "I'll give you two a minute to talk." I stiffen and she notices. "I'll be at the nurse's station if you need me. Just press the button and I'll come right over. The rest of my patients haven't woken yet so you have my undivided attention." There's that smile again. She really is beautiful.

"Thank you Dr. Shannon." I smile at her and it's genuine. I like her. She makes me feel safe; like she the eye of this whole shit storm.

"Ana- I"

"I have a lot of questions." My head isn't hurting as much anymore. It's the morphine which means I'll be sleep in a few minutes.

"I would be concerned if you didn't. Ask away."

"What's your name?"

"Christian."

"Christian Grey?"

"Yes."

"That's a nice name."

"My mother thinks so."

"So I married you?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Why does anyone get married?"

"I don't know. I don't remember ever getting married. Green card?"

"I'm from Detroit." He smiles shyly and it's cute.

"Do you know Kate?"

"You remember Kate?"

"She's my best friend. We live together. Well in my mind we do."

"Kate is married to my older brother Elliot. You haven't live together for a while."

"Did I graduate?"

"Yes, of course."

"How can you be sure I didn't lie about it?"

"Well, I was there. I gave the commencement speech."

"Is that where we met?"

"No."

"Jose?"

"Works in Denver. You take the helicopter to see him sometimes."

Helicopter?! "Mom?"

"Savannah with Bob."

"Dad?"

"Still alive and kicking and fishing."

"We have kids?"

"One. Teddy."

"Oh, I love that name. You said baby. How old is he?"

"Nine months."

"Umm…"

"Ana, you can ask me anything. Don't be shy with me."

"Um, are you, like rich?"

He laughs like a hyena. "What gave it away?"

"Well for one this." I hold up my left hand. "This ring must have cost like seven thousand dollars."

"Twenty five actually."

"And you haven't slept in days but still manage to look like a model. Only rich people can do that." He laughs loudly and freely and the sound sets me at ease. "And she told me I was going to the Gucci store when I was hit. I don't even know where the Gucci store is."

"You were returning a tie you bought for me. You had me try it on then decided you didn't like the color. You do that a lot."

"What about Wanda? Do I still have her?"

"No. You have a Saab and an Audi."

"I have two cars?! Why?!"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't need more than one car. No one does." He doesn't respond, instead he studies me like I'm a caged animal.

"I'm sorry about all of this. I'm kind of a magnet for trouble."

"I know."

"Yes, I guess you would know that."

"Ana, I know this is hard for you but I just need you to trust me. I love you. I've loved you since the day you fell into my office. I just want you back at home so I can look after you and we can get you better and move past this."

"Oh of course!" I roll my eyes and then shut them in embarrassment.

"What?"

"You said 'fell into my office'. Of course I fell the first time we met. I'm such a klutz."

"I don't mind so much." He smiles shyly again and I think I like this man. I guess I should. I married him.

"Do you have pictures and things from the wedding? I'd like to see them. I think it may help put the pieces together."

"They're at home. Mia made you a beautiful scrapbook." His face softens when he talks about her and I feel a pang of jealousy. He's _my_ husband. I think.

"Who's Mia?"

"My younger sister." Okay. Jealousy averted. I look up into his eyes and I'm lost. They're a beautiful soft grey. I hear someone come in and I assume it's Dr. Shannon but I can't look up. I'm stuck in his eyes but a male voice surprises me.

"Mr. Grey. I have the clothes you asked for."

I look up and I know him. "Ana, this is-"

"Taylor?" It's a question. Not questioning his name. I'm sure his name is Taylor but why do I know him?

"Mrs. Grey, it's good to see your doing well." He smiles. He obviously doesn't know I'm suffering from, what? Memory loss? Amnesia?

I look back to Christian who is gaping at me. I just shrug at him and he presses the nurse button. Dr. Shannon all buy sprints into the room. She looks at Taylor who is obviously confused.

"Ana, are you alright?"

"I'm fine considering. Mr. Grey - Christian pressed the button."

"Mr. Grey?" The doctor looks at him and he's still staring at me. I think he's mad at me.

"Ana has no idea who I am but she recognizes Taylor, my head of security." He's still looking at me.

"Mr. Grey, you look alarmed but this is a good thing. Ana having sections of here memories associated with you is better than having none of them."

"What are we going to do with you Mrs. Grey?" Is the last thing I heard before the morphine reclaimed me.


	2. Chapter 2

"Christian." My voice is barely a whisper. Morphine sleep may as well be death because I wake up feeling like I've returned from a dirt nap.

"I'm here Ana. Are you okay?" When I open my eyes I'm met with grey. Not the soft grey from earlier. This grey is worried.

I nod my head slowly. "I want to leave. I hate this bed and I want to shower and I'm hungry." I sound like a whiny baby but I think I've deserve to whine a little.

"I'll find the doctor and get you discharged. Then we can go home." Home. Where is that? He's out of the room before I can ask.

Once he's gone, I notice Taylor sitting in the far corner. He looks tired.

"Taylor?"

"Yes, Mrs. Grey?"

"Please call me Ana." This whole Mrs. Grey thing is disorienting and getting old fast.

"Mr. Grey would prefer-"

"I don't think he'll mind given the circumstances." He smiles politely and nods. "I'm just trying to figure out why I can remember you. I can remember the back of your head I think. Do you drive me places?"

"Sometimes. I usually drive Mr. Grey most places." He's very professional with me. Almost too professional.

"Taylor, I really hate to ask this but did we- did we ever have a, an affair?"

He chokes and I instantly know that's not it. "Mrs. Grey- Ana, I've worked for Mr. Grey for years. I would never. Both of us are in relationships. Both of us are happy in our relationships. We've never done anything of the sort. I promise."

"Am I really happy, with him I mean?" This is it. This is the question that matters. We could have been happy when we got married but I know first-hand that sometimes it doesn't stick the first time around. Or second or third.

"Ana, I know few people as happy as the two of you are. Or were."

"Am I a good mother?" I've been thinking about this since Christian told me about him. I want to see him and hold him. I wonder if he looks like Christian or if he looks like me.

"You're a great mother. Your son loves you very much."

"Are you just saying this because Christian will fire you if you don't?"

"Ana, there are very few things I can do that would get me fired." He smiles and the skin around his eyes wrinkles like my dad's. Maybe that's why I remember him. He reminds me of Ray.

"Sleeping with me is one of those few things?"

"At the top of the list." He stiffens up again and I know that's probably all I'll get out of him for now.

Christian comes back with Dr. Shannon and she looks tired. I feel bad for her. She's probably just undergone the Spanish Inquisition from Christian.

"Ana you're good to go. I gave Christian your prescription for your pain pills. I want to see you next week to do another round of tests and see how you're progressing. If your memory comes back at all I want you to call me. Here's my card. It has my cell number on it. Remember no driving on these pills. You can go back to work as soon as you're comfortable with it and try to keep physical activity to a minimum." She's flipping through my chart, probably double checking and making sure she doesn't forget to tell me something. She helps me out of the bed and my gown opens in the back. I hurry to catch it and it kills my ribs.

"Ana, I'll help you dress." Christian stands and Dr. Shannon sees the panic in my face.

"Umm, I think Ana would be more comfortable with me helping her." I shoot her a silent thank you look and she nods.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Christian snaps at her. "I can help my own wife."

"Actually," I know he's not going to be happy about this. "Can the two of you step out? I'd like Dr. Shannon to help me if that's okay."

"Of course Ana. It's no trouble." She looks at Christian pointedly and he retreats with Taylor following close behind him. "He's quite protective isn't he?" She murmurs and I'm not sure she's actually talking to me.

"Umm, I don't really know." I slide my gown off and for the first time see all the bruises. Holy shit. She was right. Looking at this, I can tell I'm lucky to be alive.

"Of course. I'm sorry." She shakes her head and I think something bothering her but I'm not sure it's okay to ask. She's not my friend. She's my doctor. "Oh, they've bought you a maxi dress. That's good. It should be fairly easy to slip into." She gathers the material and slips it around my head. Putting my arms through is painful but bearable. "Do you want to wear your jacket or would you like to carry it?"

"I'm not sure. Do I need a jacket?" I have no idea what month or year it is.

"It's mid-September. I run cold so I'd wear a jacket." The air in the room has become awkward and I'm not sure why. It's not that she's seen me naked. She's a doctor. She sees naked people all the time.

"I'll just carry it." I don't want to have to lift my arms again.

"Okay here's my card. I mean it Ana, if you need anything or have any questions, or problems with you meds call me. All my numbers are on there. If I'm not in the hospital you can call my cell at anytime." She's looking in my eye and I feel like a kid going to kindergarten for the first time.

"Thank you Dr. Shannon." I slip her card into the pocket of my jacket. "I'll see you next week."

"Be well Ana."

Christian and Taylor are waiting for me at the elevators. Christian looks upset but I don't think he's upset with me.

"Are you ready to go home?" He looks exasperated and tired.

"Actually no."

"Ana, you need to rest. You should go home."

"I've rested enough for a lifetime in the past week. I want to see Teddy." I look up at him, not sure how he's going to react.

"You want to see Teddy." it's not a question.

"I'd really like to know what my son looks like. I've been thinking about it a lot." His eyes are soft grey again.

"I'll have my mom bring him home. I do want to get you in the house and get you fed."

My stomach growled on queue. Oh yeah, food. "You cook?"

He chuckles lightly. "No and neither will you. Not today. Ms. Taylor will make whatever you like."

"Ms. Taylor?" I look up at Taylor who winks at me. So that's the person he's seeing, well, more than seeing. She works for Christian too? "Was it buy one get one free or did you get them separately?" Wow that came out a lot meaner than I meant but they both laughed.

"I got them in a package deal. They came with matching outfits and everything." I roll my eyes and Christian looks at me like I'm in trouble. I raise my eyebrows in question and he shakes his head.

" _This_ is your house?!" It's huge. It's beautiful.

"It's your house too Ana. This is _our_ home." He takes my hand which catches me off guard and leads me through the front door.

"I love it." I whisper mostly to myself.

"Well you designed it so I'd hope so."

" _I_ designed this?!" I know nothing about interior design. I know nothing about houses except how to live in one.

"You explained all of your ideas to the architect and she made of all the changes you asked for. It's completely ecofriendly as well. We used all fair trade materials and there's solar panels on the roof."

"Oh. My. God." I'm looking out at a body of water through a wall of windows. It's breathtaking. The sunlight is bouncing off of the water and into the house. The natural light is lovely. "This is perfect." It's hard to believe I had anything to do with this.

"Come. You need to eat." The promise of food pulls my attention away from the water.

"It's good to have you back Mrs. Grey. Are you hungry for anything in particular?" Mrs. Taylor. She's looks, sweet. She has a soft way about her. I can tell she cares about Christian and I guess myself as well.

"Food. And please, call me Ana." She looks past me to Christian who I assume gave her the go ahead. God, this guy sure is a control freak.

Mrs. Taylor makes great mac and cheese. I ate way more than I ever have before seeing as how I haven't eaten in over a week. After I finished stuffing my face and down a few glasses of wine, Mrs. Taylor sneaked a few for me, Christian comes to tell me that his mother has arrived with the baby. I'm instantly nervous. I'm meeting my husband's mother for the first time and I haven't showered or brushed my hair in a week. Great. He notices me fidgeting and picking at myself and assures me that I look beautiful. I caught a glimpse of myself in the rear view mirror on the way over here and calling me beautiful right now is a huge stretch.

Christian's mom has her back to me and is bouncing her weight from one foot to another. I hear a small laugh that resonates in my heart. It's him.

"Hi Ana." She turns to face me and she's lovely. Well-groomed and pretty.

"Hello Mrs. Grey." I don't look at her long. My eyes are locked on the little boy in her arms playing with a lock of her hair.

"Oh please call me Grace. Mrs. Grey is my mother in law." So I'm not the only one who hates that…

"Can I-" I hold my arms out towards the child, my child and look her in the eyes for the first time. Christian must have his father's eyes.

Before she can place him in my arms he whips his head around to me and lets out a high pitched squeal. "Mamamamama" he babbles and it takes me a while to realize he recognizes me.

When he's finally in my arms he bounced violently and hugs my neck. I all but melt. "Hi. Teddy." I whisper to him. "I'm your mom but I think you know that." He looks up at me and smile a huge wet gap toothed smile and regardless of my memory, I know this is my son. My hand moves to my belly. I can't believe I gave birth and can't remember it.

I can feel Christian standing behind me. "I make good looking kids." I murmur and he agrees with me. "Where is his room?" I look up at Christian and he's looking back at me with what I think is love in his eyes.

"Up the stairs and to the left." He's looking past me and at his mom now. I quietly excuse myself and walk toward the grand staircase.

"Hey Teddy! You wanna go on an adventure?" He squeals and hides his face in my chest. "I'll take that as a yes!" I tickle him under his ribs and she lets out a shrill laugh. The sound resonates deep in me and I'm instantly in love with him. His room is well decorated like the rest of the house, with paintings of animals on the walls. I fish out a jacket for him. I want to go explore the grounds but I don't want to put him down and it was a little chilly out. Maybe I'll get the hang of this parenting thing after all.

I exit through the garage and walk around the back of the house holding Teddy on my right hip. I stop walking when I have the perfect view of the sound. "Isn't it pretty Teddy?" I look down at him and he smiles up at me. I think it's possible he may have missed me. It that possible in children this young? Can he actually feel anything other than hungry and tired?

I play with Teddy's hair as I continue to walk. I find myself in a rose garden. I can see all the roses are on their way out and winter's on its way in. I follow the path farther and find myself in a cove heavily surrounded by cherry blossom trees. The evidence of the bloom from the warmer months is on the ground. I love cherry blossoms. Of course he knows that. I have to remember to ask about the wedding pictures again. With all this money it must have been a sight to behold.

I sit on the bench under the cherry blossoms and watch Teddy. He plays with my hair and just about anything else he can get his hands around. He pulls the string from his hoodie and examines the aglet on the end before popping it into his mouth. I pull it out and he scolds me with a look. All I can do is smile in return. He resorts to playing with his feet. He's wearing little socks but no shoes. Fuck. I probably should have put shoes on him. I'm so new to this and I've just been thrown in head first. Maybe Mrs. Taylor can give me a run-down of the not so basics. I know the whole feeding changing burping routine but now that he's almost a year, he can crawl around and get into stuff. Possibly dangerous stuff. Eventually his eyelids start to get heavy. I know what that means. I lay him over my shoulder and feel a sharp pain that wasn't there before. I think it's time to take my meds but I don't want to leave. This little cove is so beautiful and peaceful.

After the day I've had I deserve peaceful.

I should probably call my parents and tell them I'm okay. And Kate. I need to talk to Kate. I want to see her but I don't know where she lives now. I don't even really know where I live. Christian says she married his older brother so she can't be too far off. Then again my mother lives across the country.

Kate will know what to tell me. She'll know how to fill in the blanks. Just in case Taylor was lying to save his job I know I can count on her for the truth. I'm sure she doesn't work for Christian too. Speaking of, Dr. Shannon said I can go back to work. Where do I work? What do I do?

I start to head back to the house resolved to get some of my questions answered and to call Kate. I'm sure I have a cell phone. Everyone has a cell phone. Maybe Christian knows where it is. If he doesn't, I know Kate's number by heart. Hopefully she has the same number. I guess he could just call his brother, unless they're estranged. He didn't say much about him.

My brain is a scattered mess. There's just so much I don't know.

Teddy's light snoring pulls me out of my reverie. His mouth is in the shape of a small 'o'. It's adorable. As I'm walking back toward the house I hear someone shouting my name. I think it's Christian. I see him in the distance, hands cupped around his mouth. I want to shush him because Teddy's sleep but I'm still to far for him to hear me.

Once I get closer and he see's me, he runs toward me, with panic in his face. He tried to take Teddy from me and I resist him.

"He's sleeping!" I whisper.

"I was so afraid. I though- I don't know."

"Do you think I'd hurt a helpless child. He's just a baby! He's my baby! I would never!" I cant believe the thinks so little of me. I mean, why would you marry someone you don't trust to take a walk wit her own child.

"Ana, I just know you're scared and confused right now."

"So scared and confused automatically equals dead baby?"

"Ana stop. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you or hurt your feelings. I just worry. About the both of you. You said you were going to his room and you weren't there. I didn't know what to think."

"I went to get him a jacket because it was cold out. I didn't want him to get sick. I may not remember my pregnancy but I love this little boy. I would never do anything to hurt him."

"As always Ana, you surpass expectation. Come, I think it's going to rain." I hand Teddy off to Christian. His weight is putting extra strain on my ribs.

"Do I have a cell phone?" We're walking back to the house and I can see Grace watching us from the window. We probably look like a happy family.

"You have two."

I huff "Two cars, two phone, do I have another husband no one's telling me about?"

He glares at me and I know I've crossed some invisible line. "The cars were gifts. You have an iPhone for personal use and a blackberry for work. You have one husband, one son, ten fingers, and ten toes. Any other questions?"

Wow. I really pissed him off. I didn't mean to. I was just joking. "Where does Kate live?"

"A few miles from here."

"Does she know I'm home?"

"No. If I told her she would have told everyone and you would have been greeted with a sea of faces you didn't recognize and I didn't think you'd like that." He's looking at me as if he's trying gauging my reaction.

"Yeah. That wouldn't have been great. I'd like to see her though. I want to speak to her. And I still want to see the wedding stuff. Is there a video?" I need to clear some of this clutter from my head.

"Demanding little thing aren't you? One accident and you've gone totalitarianistic on me." He's chucking and I think I'm forgiven for earlier. Isn't the wife supposed to be the one with the mood swings.

"I have one more demand." I look at him tentatively and he raises an eyebrow in question. "After Kate leaves, can you tell me the story of how we met? None of this," I wave my hand at the house and the grounds "Seems real. I cant fathom that I'd be the type of person who marries into all of this. I can't even believe that I'm important enough to need a phone exclusively for work."

"Ana, you own a publishing company. You didn't only marry into wealth, you've amassed a bit of your own." He seems, proud.

"What?! I can't run a company. I know nothing about business!" How can I run a business?! I have an English degree for Christ's sake.

"I know you won't remember but we've had this exact conversation before so forgive me if I don't indulge." Wow. Ass. "Ana, the facts are this, you worked at SIP. I bought SIP. We got married. I changed the name to Grey Publishing and gifted it to you and you put up the same fight but eventually conceded and you've done a great job. You're books are all in the black and you're managing to make an impressive profit in this economy. You've learned a lot and made a lot of progress."

"Well I don't remember anything past the middle of my senior year of college so all that progress is shot to hell now don't you think?!" I am angry. I don't know why but I am. "Listen, I know you're like in love with me or what ever but all of this is a lot. Don't talk to me like I'm some child who just refuses to listen to you! I'm not being difficult just for the hell of it! In my mind none of this exists. You don't exist! In my mind it's the last semester of my senior year. I live with Kate and work at Clayton's. It's like I went to sleep in a two bedroom apartment with Kate and woke up married, rich and a mother! I really have no idea who you are the only reason I'm here right now is because Dr. Shannon basically said I didn't have much of a choice. So forgive me if I expect you to indulge me oh loving husband of mine." I storm off in the direction of the house, not sure if there's an entrance in the rear but I'm not going to go ask him now. Honestly I'm proud if how articulate I was. That's not like me. At least not like the me I remember but something tells me I've had a lot of practice arguing with that man.

Once I'm in the house my body is really starting to hurt. I find Grace in the kitchen with Mrs. Taylor sipping tea. "Mrs. Taylor, do you know if my prescription has been filled? My head is killing me."

"Oh sure. It was just dropped off." She hands me the bottle and with out reading the label I swallow two dry. She and Grace are watching me like a zoo animal.

"Is Taylor around? I need to go somewhere and I'm not allowed to drive."


	3. Chapter 3

"Mrs. Grey- um Ana. Where would you like to go?"

"Do you know where Kate lives?"

"Yes."  
"Let's go there."

"Mr. Grey should know that you're leaving."

"I'm 22 years old. Actually I'm older than that. You're his head of security so I'm sure I'll be secure. I am under no circumstances speaking to that man right now, so either you take me to Kate or I'll walk in circles until I stumble upon her."

"I'll pull the car around."

"Thank you."

The drive to Kate's is short, silent and awkward. I'm not used to being chauffeured. Or I guess I am. I don't know,

Kate's house isn't bigger than mine but it's somehow nicer. It appears to make more sense, design wise.

"How do I know if she's here?" This is the first time I've spoken to Taylor since I was rude to him. I have to remember to apologize for that.

"Both hers and Mr. Grey's cars are here."

"Thanks." I go to get out and Taylor stops me.

"Ana."

"Yes Taylor." I sigh and hope he isn't planning to stop me again.

"You'll need this." He hands me a key and I offer him a smile. It's like our own little peace treaty.

"Thanks."

I walk up the steps and the front door is massive. It's about three times my height. I use the key Taylor handed me and the door unlocks with an audible click.

I have to use all of what's left of my strength to push it open and once again, I'm floored. Her house is so beautifully decorated. It looks like Martha Stewart herself put this together.

I walk past a grand staircase that looks like it's been ripped from Cinderella and into a kitchen. I can see Kate sitting at an island behind a laptop typing furiously. Her hair is piled atop her head in a messy bun and her face is hidden behind her MacBook but her beauty is still evident.

I try to be quiet as I approach her but like always, my clumsiness defeats me. I trip over my own feet and her head pops from behind her computer.

"Ana?!" She sounds delighted, confused and surprised all at once. "How are you?! When were you discharged?! Why didn't you call me?" I'm not sure if she's happy or mad at me.

"I just got discharged today and I don't have a phone. Well I have two but I don't know where they are."

"Ana, what are you talking about?"

"Kate," Instantly I'm crying and I don't know where it came from. "I'm so scared."

I can see the panic on her face. "Ana, what's wrong? What are you scared of? What's going on?"

"I don't remember anything. I woke in the hospital with a baby and a husband and all I remember is being in school and living with you and driving Wanda and working at Clayton's."

"Ana. I don't know what to say. What did the doctors say?"

"She told me that my memory may come back or that it may not. Something about no two brain injuries being the same. She told me to call her if I have questions but what can she tell me about my life. I'm just supposed to live in this house with this man I don't know and be a mom?! Kate I don't know how to be a mom or a wife!" I look up at Kate and she's looking behind me.

"Ana." Christian is standing behind me and looking at Kate. "Can Katherine and I have a moment to speak? Taylor is outside and he'll take you wherever you'd like to go."

The two of them never broke eye contact, so I got up and walked to the car.

"Taylor, can I use your phone."


	4. Chapter 4

"Ana, where would you like to go?"

"Where ever this phone number leads to." Taylor shoots me a confused look. "Oh don't give me that. I've seen enough movies to know where there's money, there's power. So use it. Please."

He makes a call and before I can change my mind we're moving.

When we get to our destination, I loose my nerve. I'm not even sure this is allowed. Are there laws against this? A code of ethics?

Taylor suddenly speaks and pulls me our of my reverie, "Ana, if it helps, I won't tell Mr. Grey where you came. I can tell him we went some where else."

"I appreciate it but it's not his reaction I'm worried about."

As I approach the door my hand shakes and I'm unexplainably nervous. She may not even be here. There's no car in the drive way. I need just just do it and get it over with. As I reach for the doorbell the door swings open and we startle each other.

"Ana what're you-"

She's dressed, or not dressed, in a pale blue slip. It looks like satin and hugs her everywhere.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come. I just didn't. I'm sorry. I'll just go now." I don't know why I came here. I don't know why I thought this was appropriate. She's not my friend. She's my doctor.

"No Ana, wait. You don't have to go. I'm not- I was just grabbing the mail. I'm about to order take out and you're more than welcome to stay."

"Really? I don't want to impose. It's you're day off and doctors don't get a lot of days off. Or that's how it is in movies and things. I don' actually know any doctors except you and Christian's mom but I don't really know her. I'm supposed to. And now I'm rambling. I do that when I'm nervous and-"

"Ana!"

"Yes?"

"Indian or Chinese?"

"Oh you really don't have to do this. I can just go home really. I'm sure you have to be up early."

"Ana, I'm not taking no for an answer. Besides, you're rambling's adorable."

"I'm loosing her. I don't know what to do. Everything I say is wrong and everything I do is wrong. I can't- I can't loose her Kate."

"Umm... I'm sorry. I don't- You called me Kate. Do we do this? Since when do we do this?"

"Katherine I'm desperate."

"Okay now that makes sense. That I can process."

"Please don't tease me. Not now. Not about this." Christian says as he runs his hands through his hair.

"Honestly," Kate closes her lap top and sticks her pencil in her bun. "I don't what to tell you. She trusts me because she remembers me from before the accident. In her mind, we're already friends. You just come off as some guys she's supposed to just up and live with. Not to mention you're really bossy ann most people are intimidated by you enough. Let along your wife who doesn't remember you. You're probably scaring her. Stop trying to catch her and let her come to you. Don't think of her as your wife. Think of it as dating. You got a fresh start so every stupid thing you did she's forgotten. You have the advantage of already actually knowing her. You know what she likes and what she doesn't like already. I know this situation sucks and it's shitty but you have the opportunity to be the perfect boyfriend here. You just have to go about it the correct way."

"And what way is that?"

"Be gentle with her. I understand the rationale behind the full emersion technique but the truth is she's scared shitless. You have to baby step her into the life you know as normal. Send her to Escala. Let her live there apart from you. You guys can spend as much time together as you'd like but she'll still have her own space until she's comfortable sharing her space with you."

"Kavanaugh. You just might be a genius." Christian is genuinely grateful for Kate's advice and is kind of shocked she's right.

"Mind passing that on to your brother? Call it a service fee." She smiled and for the first time considered the chance of them actually becoming friends.

"So how's everything at home?" She sits crossed legged on the floor at the coffee table and her big brown eyes shine up at me.

"Not too hot." I sit on her couch next to her and pick at my Chinese. "Christian and I got into a fight about my job that I don't even know about. And he thought I was going to hurt Teddy."

"Your son?"

"Yes. He's beautiful and I'm not biased I swear."

She smiles softly. "Well if he looks anything like his mother, I'm sure your being modest."

I blush into my sesame chicken. Isn't that a bit strange. That she'd say that to me. Maybe I'm just over sensitive because of all that's going on. Girls compliment each other all the time.

"What about you? Are you married or have any kids?"

"Nope. It's just me and Steth."

"Seth? Your brother?"

"No Steth. My dog." She whistles and what looks like a oversized wolf comes barreling out of seemingly no where. Before I can react, he's in my lap and my chicken is on the floor. "I'm sorry. He gets excited around new people." She's scraping my meal into her hands. "Steth, down!" Like a good little soldier he hops down and sits at her feet. "Apologize to Ana for ruining her dinner." On queue, he trots over to me and places his head in my lap and gives me a look that was make the Grinch cry.

"It's okay Steth. We can still be friends." His tail starts to wag furiously and he proceeds to help clean up his mess. "Where'd you get his name from?"

"Well, stethoscope was a bit of a mouthful. I know that makes me the biggest dork ever but I love my job."

"It shows. You're good at it too."

"Oh, that's sweet." I can tell it's a topic she doesn't want to talk about so I let it go. "So back to why you ended up on my doorstep tonight." The doctor is back.

"Right. Well I don't think I can live with him. Not just now. We're so different and I was thinking about getting a small apartment until we get to know each other better. Or I get to know him better I guess. I'm just not totally comfortable just yet. The only that doesn't feel completely foreign is Teddy but the idea of being a mother scared the living shit out of me. But I guess that's whats happened for your first child regardless. I just don't know anything. or anyone i feel like I'm supposed to and I was just thrown into this life and career and family and I'm expected to just play this role as if nothings happened."

"Ana, no one's expecting you to be perfect. This is an impossible situation for all of you.'

"That's what you'd think! You'd think he'd get that this is fucking scary and that I can't just be his wife just like that. I don't even know his phone number for christ's sake. I have no one who understands this. I mean I'm sure there aren't many support groups for people with mass memory loss."

"Okay. One, calm down. You're going to make your blood pressure rise and it'll give you a really bad headache. Two, you don't have mass memory loss, you have retrograde amnesia. Three, you don't seem to have a problem talking to me so you don't have no one. You have me." She has both of her hands on my shoulder and it feels like she's trying to look into me.

"Well you're a doctor. You know about this stuff. Everyone else, including me, is grabbing at straws. Besides, it's not like I can live here with you and Steth." Out of the corner of my eye I can see Steth's ears perk up at the sound of his strange name.

"Well why not?" She shrugs her shoulders as if I asked if she wanted to go get ice cream.

"Because you're my doctor..."

"Oh yeah! That infamous law about doctors and patients temporarily cohabiting. Totally forgot about that one." She smiles a small smile and for a second I forget what's going on.

"I could be a psycho killer."

"I've seen your CAT scans and I'm sorry but you don't have a psycho killer brain.

"I'm just saying that I don't-"

"You don't want to impose because your sweet and polite and that i understand but it wouldn't be imposing because i offered. If you don't want to that's fine. Absolutely no hard feelings but if you honestly do not want to stay with Christian, my door, and Steth's doggie door, are both open to you. I suggest using mine though."

I don't understand her. I mean she's smart, successful, beautiful, really really beautiful, and yet she's single and opening her home to the first brain damaged person who asks. And I didn't even ask.

Before I can think of what to say there's a knock at the door and Steth beats both of us there. She looks through the peep whole and he body freezes. "It's your husband."

"You can let him in." I swallow hard and prepare to get yelled at. I've known this man for less that two days and I feel like all he does is yell.

She opens the door and I'm not sure if Christian is surprised that I'm here or if it's Dr. Shannon's attire that does it.

"I can go in the other room and give you some privacy." She starts to walk away and I grab her wrist before she can get too far.

I bow my head and speak quietly so only she can hear. "Please stay. I feel safer with you here." I look into her eyes and she's nods in agreement.

"Um, I just came to say that I'm sorry for the way that I've been acting. I know that all of this isn't easy on you but it hasn't exactly been a cake walk for me either. We can go slow if you want. If you want to sleep in separate rooms if you want. You don't have to see Teddy if you-"

"What? No. I do want to see Teddy. He's the only thing that makes sense in all of this mess." Christian smiles and his eyes look hopeful. "I do need a bit of space though. If it's okay with you I'd like to have access to all of my financial information so I can start looking for an apartment for Teddy and myself."

"What? You're not taking Teddy! Are you insane? He's my son too Ana."

"I didn't mean- I'm not trying to take him away from you. I wouldn't do that. I would like him to stay over a couple of nights a week though."

He nods his head and I can tell he's going over the idea in his head. "Okay I don't see why that can't happen." We both fall silent and the awkwardness grows. Eventually he starts again. "Ana. I love you. I know you're confused and afraid but I need you to know that I love you. I don't care that you're not living with me or that you don't remember because I know that we're meant to be together. Weather it takes 10 days for 10 years I know the universe will bring you back to me." He begins for the door and I look at Dr. Shannon who looks just as surprised and confused as me, if not more. "Oh, I almost forgot." He reached into his jacket pocket and produces an iPhone. "If the good doctor is bust and you need Taylor or I to pick you up, just call."

I look back at Dr. Shannon and she's washing dishes. "The Beamer is in the shop. Sorry to disappoint." She sounds sarcastic but then i remember that A. she's a doctor and can afford a BMW and B. there wasn't a car in the driveway when I got here. For a second I think she may not like Christian but she was all for him when we were at the hospital.

"So you'll call?" Christian asks.

"I guess so."


	5. Chapter 5

"Thanks so much for letting my crash for the night Kate." After the painfully awkward exchange between Christian and I at the doctors house, I just needed something familiar. And sleep.

"You know you're always welcomed in my house Ana. It felt just like old times."

"Speak for yourself..." Kate's eyes go wide as she thinks she's hurt my feeling and I laugh to let her off the hook. "When did you get so sensitive Kate?"

"When my best friend went comatose in the middle of Gucci!" She manages through her own laughter. "I know this whole situation sucks but it's so good to have you back, even if it's for a little while. We were both so busy before. Especially after I got promoted to junior editor. We almost never saw each other and I need my dose of the dark haired beauty. Christian likes to keep you all to himself."

The mention of Christian stifles my laughter. "Ana, I'm-"

"Do I really love him Kate? Like _really_ love him." This has been bouncing around in my head since he rushed into my hospital room. If i was feigning it for any reason, I would've told Kate. Wouldn't I?

"Ana, you and Christian are more in love than any two people I've ever known. Including me." Despite the solemness of her comment, Kate smiles. "I know what you're thinking, but we're fine I promise. I'm great. Elliot is great. You and Christian are just weird."

"Well thanks." I tease.

"It's true Ana! Most married people can't wait for their spouse to go away and of course they end up missing the other person but when Christian told you he was going to Japan on business for two weeks I though we'd have to have you committed. You two are like magnets or satellites. You're so in sync it's weird."

"So this thing he says we have, it's for real."

"If it isn't The Academy owes you a few Oscars."

Usually reassurement from Kate makes me feel better but all I feel is uneasy. Everyone has said the same thing but I feel entirely different. In the time I've spent with Christian, he seems controlling and volatile and short tempered. How could I willingly marry someone like that? I mean he's rich and he's beautiful but I've never been _that_ girl. As far as I can remember anyways.

"Ana! I wasn't expecting to see you here. Not this early." Dr. Shannon stand up and walks around her desk to meet me. "Are you having problems with your medication?" Was she expecting to see me elsewhere?

"Um, no. Dr. Shannon-"

"Alison, please."

"Alison, I just had a few questions."

"Shoot!"

"Your offer, to use your spare room, does that still stand?" I don't know why I'm so nervous. It's not like this is the only choice I have. Kate obviously extended the same offer but she has a family and I'd feel intrusive. Staying with Christian isn't an option. I also don't want to stay in his huge apartment by myself. Alison probably won't be around much and Steth seems like good company.

"Ana, I'm so sorry." Of course, she was just offering to be polite. "I was under the assumption that you accepted my offer. That's just like me, jumping to conclusions." Wait what? "Here, I had a set of keys made for you today." She reaches into her desk drawer and starts pointing to keys, showing me which goes to each door. "And since you're here I can do your follow up before my next appointment. If everything goes as well as planned you'll be cleared to drive." Oh goodie. I'm sure my two cars really miss me. "I usually park on the street so feel free to use the driveway. Oh, also if Steth is being annoying just tell him to make him self busy and he'll leave you alone. He really is a good dog and an obedient one he just gets lonely. So when are you moving your stuff?" I don't understand how she's so laxed about this. It's not everyday people move in with their doctors and she's acting as if she's known me for years. CAT scan or no CAT scan, she doesn't know I'm not a psycho killer.

"I spoke to Taylor who spoke to Christian and Taylor said that Christian said that the movers are on standby and can bring my things tomorrow."

"Talking through Taylor? Things must not be going so hot."

"It's not that. I just needed to clear my self of him. I feel like I can't think when he's near me. Everything is clouded by his Christianess."

"Well you can have my bed and I'll crash on the couch until your stuff arrives." She puts her hand up before I even have time to process my protest. "Ana I'm not sure if you remember but you recently suffered a serious brain injury and you need to be in a bed. Doctor's orders." This makes me smile.

"Why are you being so nice to me? You don't know me any better than any of your other patients. Would you let them mooch off of you."

She smiles a vey shy, faint smile and closes the gap between us. "You're not mooching and no. I probably wouldn't."

"Then what makes me so special?"

She stares into my eyes longer enough for me to make note of it. It's like she was looking for something. "I'm still trying to figure that one out myself." Her voice is barely a whisper. "Now run along before Teddy misses you too much." She taps me on the nose and the change of pace makes my head spin.

"Shit!" I didn't even ask her if she was okay with Teddy staying a few nights a week.

"Are you getting another crib for him or is he just going to sleep with you?" She's looks up at me from behind her computer and the glow from the screen makes her look like an angle. It really isn't fair that people like her and Christian get to look so flawless with so little effort.

"If I'm being honest, I haven't gotten that far." I smile to mask my embarrassment. What kind of mom doesn't think of these things?

My phone vibrating in my back pocket pulls me out of my head. It's Christian. I should answer it. It could be about Teddy or the moving people. Why am I so nervous? Why didn't he just call Taylor? "Hello Christian." I wave goodbye to Alison and walk out of her office.

"Hi Ana. How is your day going?"

"So far so good." Silence. Uncomfortable silence. "Is there something you needed Christian?"

"Two things. I needed to hear your voice. I also wanted to know what your are plans for the evening."

He needed to hear my voice. That's so... nice. "They're not concrete. Why?"

"Well I was wondering if you would be willing to go to dinner with me."

My breath gets stuck in my throat. "Like a date?"

He chuckles and it's slightly adorable. "Well, yes. I guess it would be a date."

"I'm probably going to be unpacking tonight. You know, new place and all."

"I see. Well, have a nice night and call if you need anything." I can hear the disappointment in his voice and it makes me feel something I don't have a name for.

"Christian?"

"Anastasia?"

"I'm free tomorrow night."

I can almost hear him relax on the other end of the phone. "Text me your new address and I'll pick you up at seven."

"No Taylor?"

"No Taylor. Just you and I. Is that alright?"

"Sure, that's fine. What should I wear?"

I hear the door open and Steth bolts into the living room. "Hey buddy!" I can faintly hear Alison's voice. She walks into the living room and disposes of her briefcase and her shoes. "What smells so good in here?" she sighed as she exhaled.

"I'm making a 'Thank You' beef stew complete with 'You're the Best' cornbread and 'I'm Forever Indebted to You' devil's food cake." When I turn around from the pot of stew she's sitting at the counter.

"Did I mention you're welcome to stay forever?" We both laugh as she makes her way into her bedroom. "When I'm finished in here I happily volunteer to be the taste tester." She shouts out to me.

I turn the stove off and take the cake out of the oven to cool. I stole some wine from Christians house earlier. I know nothing about wine and he had enough bottles to get most of Seattle drunk. I pour a glass for Alison and set a place for the two of us.

When she emerges from her room she's in old sweats and a t-shirt. Last night she was in blue satin. "I only wear the good stuff for take out night. Sweats for real food." She smiles and her eyes sparkle. "Aren't you going to have a glass of wine as well?" She asks as she swirls her glass.

"I can't because of my medication."

"You can have one glass of wine. You're in good hands." She smiles and pours a glass for me and continues to raise hers. "Let's make a toast. To new relationships." I tap my glass gently against her's and we sit to eat.

"God Ana, this is delicious. And the wine is wonderful."

"I can't take credit for the wine. I just grabbed one from Christian's house."

"Your house."

"My house. That feel's so weird to say."

"How's all of that going with him anyway."

"I think it's going fine. I mean I still don't remember anything aside from Taylor's name but I feel like he's over the initial shock and he's backing off and giving me space."

"Is that what you need? Space from him?"

"Well I thought so but when he asked me out on a date I said yes."

"You two are going on a date?" She looks really surprised.

"Yeah, he asked me to dinner."

"Well that's- that wonderful." I'm no convinced she think's it's wonderful.

"Is it a bad idea?"

"Ana, don't be silly. You need reassurance that you actually love him so you have to get to know him and that's what adults do. They go on dates. They date. Usually before the wedding but better late than never right?"

"This whole situation is crazy and a pain but I'm glad I met you Alison. You're really easy to talk to. Plus, you're the only one that doesn't make me feel like what I'm feeling is wrong." I get up and begin to ice the cake.

"Ana," I feel her behind me. She places her hands on the counter on either side of me and pushes my hair off of my neck. "Your feelings are completely valid. You've been put in an impossible situation and it's easy for people to say what they'd do or what they think you should do but they've never been through it. You're smart and you're beautiful and you're kind and there's no doubt in my mind that regardless of what happens with Christian, you'll come out of this on top."

I turn to face her and she's a lot closer than I expect her to be. The look in her eyes is carnal and it leaves me breathless. "How- how do you do that?"

"Do what?" She's so close to me that even as she whispers, I can feel her breath on my face.

"See me. Really see me." She, someone I've known for a matter of days, has more insight on how i feel than my best friend and even my "husband".

"I told you, you're special. I don't know why but I can't seem to stay away from you Ana."

"Then don't."


	6. Chapter 6

"Hi Teddy!" Seeing my son sets things at ease. When I'm with Teddy I'm just mom and it feels right. I'm not a millionaires wife. I'm not that girl from that car accident. I'm just 'mom'.

He squeals back and smiles his gappy smile. His eyes glistens and his cheeks flush.

"Ana?" Christian peeks his head into the room and startles me. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"No need to apologize." I lay Teddy back into the crib and he begins to fuss.

"Are we still having dinner tonight?" He plays with his watch. I think it an attempt to feign disinterest.

"Yeah I have nothing planned today. Or any other day really."

"You know Ana, you really should stop by the office. I'm not saying you should go to work but you should at least get a feel for it. I could always get someone to sit in as CEO and you could just edit or even be an editors assistant." I can tell he's serious about this. "I just know how much you loved it before and I don't want you to miss out on something you'd enjoy. You should at least give it a shot." He walks away and leaves me with Teddy.

I don't have time to do this right now. I have to go back to Alison's. The delivery guys are leaving and I want to beat them there. I also have to pick up Teddy's crib. I'm still getting used to this mother thing. I'm not sure I can do all of this with baby in tow. Maybe I should take a class or hire someone. Wow, I can hire people now.

I pack Teddy into his car seat and take off in _my_ Audi. This having money stuff is weird but it's fun.

When we get to the house the guys are already moving my things into the bedroom. I take Teddy out and sit him in his carseat on the living room floor, hoping that's okay. When I run out to the car to get his playpen I have a slight anxiety attack. He's in there alone. I mean, the movers are there but they're not responsible for him. They could drop something on him or he could grab something sharp.

When I'm back in the living room I find Teddy. Just as I left him. Alive and smiling. I really have to adjust to this innate fear. I'm going to go prematurely bald if I keep worrying this way.

After I figure the play pen out Alison makes her entrance. "What's all this... ruckus." She rubs her eyes and yawns slightly. It's adorable.

"I'm so sorry Alison. I thought you'd be at the hospital."

"No, I requested the week off a while ago. Are they the movers?" Before I can answer her face lights up and all the sleep is gone. "Is this Teddy!?" She runs over to the play pen and scoops him up. He's disoriented at first. "Hi little man!" She all but screams in his face and he matched her excitement. "Ana he's beautiful. He looks just like you." She looks at me and her eyes are the brightest I've ever seen on her.

"Really? I think he looks more like Christian." I walk over to the pair of them and adjust Teddy's sweater.

"No. He's one hundred percent you. He has your eyes and your hair and your stunning smile." She looks at me and Teddy and shakes her head as if she was trying to shake an idea out of it. She hands Teddy to me and heads into her room. "So what on the menu tonight Chef Anastasia?" I put Teddy back in the pen and follow her. She begins to discard her clothing as she walks.

"I won't be around."

"Night out on the town?" She calls from in the shower.

"I have my dinner with Christian tonight." I'm just kind of standing there, not sure what to do with myself.

She rips back the curtain and half her body is covered in soap. "You're still going?" I can't tell if she's angry or surprised or both.

"Why wouldn't I be going?"

"What about last night?"

"What do you mean? Nothing happened."

"Just because we did nothing doesn't mean it meant nothing!" She's yelling now and I can barely see her through the steam. I don't know how to handle this. I never learned what to do when your doctor-roommate-love-interest yells at you.

"Alison, I told him I would go and I'm going to keep my word. I told you I was going to give Christian the benefit of the doubt and that's what I intend to do." No response. "Should I have the movers turn around? I'd rather not waste their time."

"Of course not. Don't be stupid." She mumbles and all I can think to do is leave. So I do.

The movers assure they'd be fine doing everything. Apparently Christian has movers that pack, move and unpack. He has more money than sense.

I end up in the rose garden at Christian's. For some reason, I think better when I'm here. And when I'm with Alison but I'm not prepared to think about that right now. I let teddy down on the grass and he crawls around for a bit. I like watching him. He's so easily excited because everything is still so new. It's adorable. He really is the light in my darkness

"Mrs. Taylor, thank you so much for watching Teddy. I totally forgot to find a sitter."

"I really don't mind Ana. It's my job." Mrs. Taylor is such a kind woman and she has such soft features. I feel like she likes taking care of people.

"I've just been a space case as of late and I didn't want to cancel on Christian. He's really trying to make this all work for me and I don't want to disappoint him."

"Ana, take my word for it, you rarely disappoint Mr. Grey." I don't have time to question her further before she's shooing me out of the house. I can tell she's really wants this to go well. Everyone seems to be pulling for us. For the first time I think this may actually have a chance of success.

* * *

"How do I look?" I'm nervous. I spin for Allison in front of my mirror.

"Like a million bucks. Or should I say multimillion?"

"Ha ha very funny Alison." The movers have unpacked everything. It looks like I've always lived here. When I opened the closet, all of my clothes were hung and for some reason this purple dress stood out to me. I grabbed a pair of black pumps and simple earrings. They're diamonds. All of my jewelry looks like it cost too much money but I guess this is what he likes.

"You took your ring off?" Alison muses.

"I thought I should. A wedding ring isn't something you should wear lightly right? Besides this is a 'let's see how this goes' date. A wedding ring is a bit much. Don't you think?" I look up at her and I can tell that she's been watching me for a while.

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Look to me for validation. I don't know how to handle this more than anyone else."

"I don't know. You didn't know me before the accident so I know you're not trying to force me into who you think I used to be. I'm more comfortable around you than the people that I do remember. Your impartial opinion matters to me." I shrug and hope she drops it. I don't want to talk about this right now.

"I would't exactly call my opinion partial."

"Behave."

"Come here." I walk over to where she's sitting on my bed. She intertwines her fingers with mine and swings our hands back and forth. "I'm sorry about earlier today. I had no right to go off on you."

"Long forgotten. I know this is uncharted territory for everyone. We're all on edge."

"Can we talk tonight after you get back?" I can tell she actually feels bad for yelling at me.

"Of course." Alison smiles and there's a knock at the door.

"Let me get it!" She pops up. "You can make a grand entrance like a princess." She flits out of the room and I can't help but smile. She's just so- light. Radiant. "He's here!" She gives me one last look over and something catches here eye. "Wait! I have the perfect thing!" She bolts out the room and comes back with a tube. It's lipstick. "This'll look great on you and you and it matches perfectly." She sticks a few bobby pins in my hair and turns me to the mirror.

"Wow. I look-"

"Perfect. Now go get him." She gives me a smack on the behind and it doesn't hurt nearly as much as I expect it to.

I begin to walk toward the door and my nerves are working overtime. I move to fidget with my wedding ring and it's gone. Oh yeah.

When I'm in the living room he has his back towards me. He looks so big in such a modest space. Well, modest for him. His suit is perfectly tailored and his stance is powerful.

"Christian?"

When he turns and looks at me, he gasps lightly. "Ana. You look beautiful."

"Thank you." He opens the door for me and we make out exit.

"Just out of curiosity, why did you choose that dress in particular?" He cuts his eyes at me and I can tell he's trying not to smile.

"I don't know. It just stood out to me. Why do you ask?"

"It's my favorite."


	7. Chapter 7

"Hello?" She answers the phone confused by the unknown number.

"Alison, long time no talk." She drops the ice cream and spoon that she had in her hand and Steph moves to play clean up crew. Alison is usually really good about keeping him away from human food but things have changed.

"Jocelyn?"

"Surprised to hear from me?"

"Yes." She's frozen in the middle of the kitchen, Steph lapping at her feet.

"Are you going to continue to be monosyllabic?"

"Yes."

"No need to worry. I just wanted to let you know I forgive you."

"For?"

"What for? For costing me years of my life."

"Ok."

"Is that all you have to say to me?! Okay?! Five years of my life Alison!"

"Two."

"Excuse me?"

"Two years. Four months. Fourteen days."

"You miss me?"

"No."


	8. Chapter 8

"Do you want to take him home?" Christian stands next to me as I look into Teddy's crib.

"No I don't want to wake him. I just wanted to say goodnight." I flatten out his hair and turn to face Christian.

"I had a nice time with you tonight." I look up into his soft grey eyes and they almost feel familiar. It makes

"You usually do." He uses a bent thumb to tip my chin up. "Please, don't hide from me." He looks into my eyes as if he's looking for something. "It's so easy to get stuck here." His voice is barely a whisper. "But I have to let you go; for now." He takes a few steps back and just looks at me. Usually that kind of attention would make me uncomfortable but this doesn't feel intrusive. It feels good. "Taylor will take you home when ever you're ready." He turns to walk out of the room and for some reason I can't explain, I don't want him to go.

"Christian?" I add at the last possible moment.

"Anastasia?"

"Can you take me?" His answer is a smile.

On the ride home we didn't talk much. We didn't have to. Being in each others environment was enough. He played the music and I liked every song. Even the ones I didn't recognize. I know that wasn't a coincidence but I appreciate the effort. We shared a lingering glance after our goodbyes and he looked like he wanted to kiss me. When he didn't I felt a harsh pain of disappointment and I can't be sure why.

When I walked into the house I saw sitting on the floor watching tv. "Do I have stuff to tell you." I take off my heels and carry them into my bedroom expecting Allison to follow but she doesn't. I continue to change my clothes with the intention of joining her on the floor but when I walk out she's wiping the kitchen floor.

"Spill something?" She jumps as if she didn't know anyone else was in the house.

"Shit Ana. You scared me half to death."

"I'm sorry. I thought you heard my come in. You were sitting on the floor. I spoke to you."

"I had my ear buds in. I was filling out paper work." She sounds like she's actually mad at me as if I did it purposely.

"I'm sorry." I kind of just stand there with my hands up while she cleans the floor.

"I spilled some ice cream and Steth got to it so then he threw up so yeah. I'm just a little stressed right now."

"No need to cry over spilled ice cream. Here let me help you."

"No it's fine I'm done." She's obviously upset about something and it's not me and it's more than ice cream but I don't push it. I don't want to blow her lid so I change the subject.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"That can wait. I want to know how you date went." She says date like it's dirty word and she's a fifth grader in the girls room. It makes me smile and I think that was intentional.

"It went really well actually. Christian is really interesting. He's done so much charity work and he has this inspiring 'Feed the World' plan. Did you know that he made Forbes before he was 25?"

She leans on her elbows on the counter and brings her face close to mine. "You sound like you have a crush."

"No I don't have a crush. I just honestly can't believe that someone who's done so much and been so many places and is so successful would settle for me."

"Okay this is my house and you're going to stop doing that."

"Doing what?"

"Underselling yourself."

"I'm not. I'm just being honest. I mean he's this huge successful mogul with jets and helicopters and a car for every day of the week and houses around the world. People like that date actresses and super models. Not English majors from Wash U."

"Anastasia Grey. I'll have you know that I like the person you're talking about very much and I will not have you dragging her name through the mud, not in my house. I won't allow it." She throws her hands in the air like and old school boarding school teacher and we both laugh. "But seriously Ana, you've got to stop doing that. You are a catch. I know it, Christian knows it now you just need to realize it."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"Anytime pretty lady." She bops my nose with the end of her index finger and turns to the freezer. "Rocky road or chunky monkey?"

I smile and she tosses me a spoon.

* * *

"How many episodes have we watched?" I stretch my arms out across Alison's midsection.

"Six. I think." She's completely enthralled in SVU and wouldn't notice if the world ended right now. I grab the remote and turn the tv off and I think she may jump out of her skin. "They were just about to find out who the killer is."

"It's time to talk."

"Well can you at least turn the tv on and pause it so we don't miss it." I oblige her because i think she may actually cry if I don't. "Oh thank God it was on commercial. Ana I know you're flawless and everything but if you come between a girl and her Law & Order I may get mean." She wags her fist like Popeye and I smirk.

"Okay. It's paused. So what did you want to talk about?"

"Nothing really. I just kind of wanted to passively throw my hat into the ring."

"How does one throw anything passively?"

"By not pressuring you into something you don't want or are not ready for."

"I'm lost."

"Ana, I like you. I really like you and I don't really like anyone, not in years. So I'm just letting you know that if you feel the same way and it's something you want to try I'm ready and waiting. If it's something that you are not interested in at all that's cool too because I really like you. Regardless of the nature of out relationship, I just want us to have one."

"Christian-"

"I know you have Christian and you guys are trying to get back in the swing of thing and I totally respect that. If you're only interested in friendship, I'll take you how ever I can get you."


	9. Chapter 9

I wake to the sound of laughter. It's not Allison's. Teddy?

I jump out of bed and sprint to the kitchen where I find Teddy, Christian and Allison.

"Good morning sleepy head." Allison has Teddy in her arms and she seems to be in better spirits today.

"I was so confused. I heard Teddy laugh but I didn't know you were bringing him." I notice Christian isn't in his usual suit and jacket. "Playing hooky today?"

"That's the plan. I was hoping you'd join me." I immediately look to Allison in an attempt to gauge her reaction but she's too busy making faces at Teddy.

"I really don't want you to miss more work because of me. I wouldn't want to get you in trouble." He runs a multi-billion dollar company. Surely he can't just disappear for a day.

"Ana, I sign the checks. I'm never in trouble." He smiles and I melt.

"Well I'll get dressed then." I walk over to Allison and steal Teddy away from her.

"Hey, no fair!" She wines in protest and Teddy tucks his head into my shoulder.

"You want a kid, go and make your own. This one is mine." Christian clears his throat. "Him too." I saunter out of the room as they laugh and for the first time in a while I feel hopeful. Things with Christian are going great and Allison really seems to be okay with just being friends.

I sit Teddy in the middle of my bed and he pulls at the comforter. I can tell he's trying to have a conversation with me, he just doesn't have the words. I sit next to him and he looks up into my eyes and gargles passionately. I can't help but smile. I pull my t-shirt over my head and toss it next to Teddy. He gets his little hands on it and starts swinging it around something fierce. He has a huge smile on his face and I can tell he's extremely proud of himself.

"Ana?" I turn expecting to see Allison and it's Christian. I snatch my t-shirt from Teddy in a feeble attempt to cover myself.

"You could knock!" I know my face is beet red and it just adds to my embarrassment.

"I'm sorry. Old habits." We stand there, me half naked, him flustered, Teddy oblivious, for what seems like an eternity before he speaks. "Ana, we have an entire child together. I've seen you naked before."

"Yes, I realize that but in my mind I've never done more than make out with someone so I'd appreciate it if you'd take that into consideration."

"There's no reason to try to hide from me. I know every inch of your body as if it were mine." Something dark flashes in his eyes but he doesn't dwell on it. I slip my t-shirt back on as Allison barges into the room.

"Alright Ana, times up." She walks to the bed and scoops Teddy into her arms. He squeals as she swings him around and makes a dramatic exit. All I can do is shake my head as I look after them.

"He seems to really like her." I muse.

"So do you."

"She's great." When I turn to face Christian he's moved. He's sitting on the side of my bed.

"I have an idea."

"Why do I feel like I'm not going to like this?"

"Show me."

"Show you what?"

"You."

I do a quick spin and curtsy. "There you go. Show's over."

"You know that's not what I meant."

"Why? Why do you want me to do this?"

"I have a theory."

"Care to share?"

"Ana, I'm asking you to trust me. This is for you, not for my enjoyment. I won't touch you. I won't get up. I'll stay right here and what happens is totally up to you." I say nothing and the air in the room changes. I have a different Christian sitting in front of me now. "Turn around." Like flipping a switch, my body complies before I have a second to actually decide. "Close your eyes." I do. "Take your clothes off." I slowly remove my shirt and it falls to the ground. All he can see is my back. I keep repeating that in my mind in an effort to find some courage.

I'm not sure why I'm so nervous. What's the worst that can happen? He realizes how ordinary you are and leaves your boring ass. I shake the thought from my head. This man married me. He has to love me. Right? "Shorts too." I swallow hard and shimmy my shorts down my legs. "Good girl." I'm naked and totally exposed. I'm terrified. "Ana?"

"Yes?"

"Turn around." I turn as slowly as physically possible, keeping my eyes closed. Once I'm facing him I hear him gasp softly and the sound radiates through me. I begin to weep. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm so scared."

"Of me?"

"Of not being enough."

"Ana, open your eyes." I shake my head in protest. I can't. Seeing him will make all of this too real. "Now!" My eyes shoot open and my hands go to my chest and between my legs in an effort to cover up. "Hands down." I will my hands to my sides and stare at the floor. "Look at me." Reluctantly, I drag my eyes from the floor to his and once I'm there, I'm stuck. I feel this electricity that's so unfamiliar to me but so comforting. It leaves me breathless and my heart is trying to beat its way out of my chest. We stay that way, just looking at each other, for a while. "Are you still scared?"

"No."

"Your move."

I move toward him and it's like my body is on autopilot. When I'm standing between his legs, looking down on him, some force I don't have a name for takes over me. Before I know what hit me, I'm straddling him, my hands in his hair, and his mouth on mine.

"Hey Ana, did you want-"

"Shit!" I hop off of Christian and roll to the other side of the bed. From behind Christian I can see that Allison has her hand over Teddy's eyes and he thinks it's a game. He's cracking up. "Does no one knock around here?"

"You're my wife."

"It's my house and I'm a doctor. I've seen naked bodies before. Hell, I've seen the inside of you."

"Husband, doctor, son, out! Now please." They file out of the room and I take a deep breath. That escalated quickly. I don't give myself time to think about what would have happened if Allison didn't interrupt. I think I'm a little upset that she did.

After I've showered and dressed I find everyone in the back yard. I've never been back here and had no idea there was a pool.

Teddy is sitting on the ground next to Steth who looks confused. He's sniffing and poking at Teddy who's enjoying the attention.

"Steth has never met a baby up close and personal before." Allison interrupts my staring. "They seem to be getting on fine. I guess the Grey's and the Shannon's make a good pair." She nudges me and gives me a slight smile.

"Are you ready?" Christian crosses the yard to me and scoops Teddy up. Teddy protests. He reaches down to Steth who's sizing up Christian. "You wanna call of your security detail?" He seems to be growing agitated.

"Steth, make yourself busy." He trots over to a bone in the yard and begins to wrestle with it. "Let's go."

 _ **WATCH OUT FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER COMING AT SOME POINT TODAY**_

 _i just wanted to say thanks to everyone who reads my story. I do read all of the reviews and take them into consideration when writing. Feel free to PM me if you have any questions, comments or concerns._


	10. Chapter 10

_"Teddy!" I've just come back to work and my wife is nowhere to be found but I can hear my son running around in the yard._

 _"You're home." He runs towards me, arms wide. When I lift him, all I can think is how big he's gotten. It feel like just a few weeks ago I was holding him as a baby in the kitchen. That was seven years ago._

 _"Hey kiddo. Where's mommy?" I ruffle his hair and he pushes my hand off._

 _"She's in the baby's room." He picks up a ball and runs to the other side of the yard._

 _"Ana?" I walk back into the house and shout for her._

 _"In here!" She's in the nursery unwrapping diapers. I walk up behind her and kiss her on the side of her head. "How was work?"_

 _"Work was work. I'd rather be home with you."_

 _"I don't think so. I'm fine. You can go to work."_

 _"How much longer until I get to meet my daughter?" I lay my hand on her stomach and she covers my hand with hers._

 _"As soon as the little lady decides she's ready."_

 _"Well I'm ready as soon as she is."_

 _"Mommy!" Teddy calls from outside._

 _"That's my cue." Ana waddles out of the nursery and I have to hide my laughter._

 _I head to the kitchen and take some vegetables out of the crisper. For the past few weeks, Ana has been craving vegetable lasagna and it's all she's eaten for the past two days. For her, I'd make it every day for the rest of my life._

 _"Mommy, I don't want any more lasagna."_

 _Teddy walks into the kitchen holding Ana's hand. "It's okay. I can make you chicken nuggets."_

 _She lifts him onto the bar stool. "Mommy, when the baby gets here can I hold her?"_

 _Ana has five baby carrots shoved into her mouth so I answer. "Of course you can. You're going to be the best big brother in the world." His eyes light up and he dances in his seat._

 _"I wish she would just hurry already."_

 _"Me too." Ana and I answer at the same time and he laughs._

 _After dinner Ana and I are watching TV in bed and she's humming to the baby_

 _"You know she can hear that right?" I look down at her and her eyes are closed._

 _"Really?"_

 _"Yeah. She can hear everything you hear. That means she knows that no one has ever loved another person as much as I love you." She looks up at me and I know what she wants. I plant a kiss on her lips and she sighs into my mouth._

 _"I love you too. Oh."_

 _"Oh?"_

 _"OH!"_

 _"Oh? Oh! It's time?!"_

 _"It's time."_

 _I hop out of bed and run into Teddy's room. "Come on! Mommy is having the baby. Put your shoes on!" I run back into the bedroom and Ana is in the same spot I left her in._

 _"A little help here?"_

 _"Oh Ana. I'm so sorry baby. I just got so excited."_

 _"It's okay. Just get my bag and Teddy and the keys and let's go."_

 _XxX_

 _Fifteen hours later, baby Aria is here. Ana did perfectly. It amazes me that someone so small could be so strong._

 _"She's so beautiful."_

 _"She looks just like her mother. Thank you so much for giving me her."_

 _"Of course."_

 _"I love you so much Anastasia."_

 _"I bark you more Allison."_

 _"What?"_

 _"Bark bark. I love you too Allison."_

Fuck! "Steth cut it out." I guess I fell asleep. A face licking isn't the most pleasant thing to wake up to. What was that dream about? Ana and I married? I love the sound of that but it's not realistic. I've seen her with Christian. She doesn't even remember him and I can tell they're meant to be together. The doorbell rings and Steth starts barking. "Who the fuck?" I mumble to myself.

I open the door and the face i saw made my heart drop. "Jocelyn?" I whisper.

"Miss me?"

* * *

"That dress looks amazing on you."

"Christian its three thousand dollars." I whisper as if the lack of sound would make up for the less than modest price.

"Ana, I can afford it. So can you."

I know. I checked all of my financials and I have over fifty accounts in my name with over six figures in each. Who know you could make this type of money pushing books?

"I feel weird. I feel like I'm using you." I know I have feelings for Christian but I still don't know him very well.

"You didn't ask, I offered. And now I'm not asking." He moves even closer to me. In this cramped dressing room, I'm surprised that possible. He places one hand on my hip and the other on the side of my face. "You're getting that dress and all of the other ones," He's speaking in the voice that made me open my eyes earlier. All of my will melts away at the sound of that voice. "Because I want to see you in them." His hand moves from my hip to my behind to pull me in closer. Usually this kind of touching would make me nervous and embarrassed but with Christian it's different. He kisses me and I become putty in his hands. His to mold into whatever he pleases.

He breaks out kiss to speak. "And I want to see you out of them." When his lips meet mine for the second time, his energy has changed. There's a hunger that wasn't there before. He reaches between my legs and brushes his fingers over the most intimate part of me. "Oh fuck. Ana, you're so wet for me."

I have pleased him and that pleases me. He lifts me off of my feet and wraps my legs around him. I lace my fingers in his hair and pull his face back to mine. He makes very little work of my underwear. As he's unbuttoning his pants, it hits me.

I'm about to lose my virginity.

"Christian, wait."

"It's fine, you're on birth control."

"No it's not that." He stops and pulls back to look me in the eyes.

"Are you okay?" I can tell he's afraid that he's crossed some invisible line and is worried I'll run.

"I'm fine really. It's just that, I know we've done this before but I haven't. I don't want my only memory of my losing my virginity to be in a boutique dressing room."

He gently puts me down and I straighten my dress and begin to pick the pieces of my underwear from off of the floor. "Ana, you're right. I'm sorry I didn't think about that."

"It's fine really. It's not that I don't want to do it. I think that fine display implies the exact opposite. I just don't want to do it here."

"That's understandable." We sit in awkward silence and clean up the evidence of our little show. "Did you want to continue shopping?"

"I'm actually kind of hungry."

"I can fix that." I change into one of the outfits Christian picked and wear it out of the store.

When we're hand in hand walking down the street, Taylor keeping a discreet distance, Christian pulls a pair of sunglasses out of his pocket.

"You always wear these on this street. The sun glaring off of the store fronts gives you a headache."

I was getting a slight headache but I didn't say anything because I didn't want to worry Christian and ruin our fun. He hands them to me and I slip them on and make faces like I'm posing for a camera. "How do I look?"

"Perfect. As always."

The restaurant Christian picks is really fancy and I think that's why he insisted I change. When we reach the host stand the man greets both of us by name. "I'll escort you to your booth." He leads the way and the other diners stare at us. Is this what it's like being married to Christian? I can hear them whispering my name. They all know who I am.

"Mr. Grey, Mrs. Grey, your waiter will be with you promptly."

"I take it we come here a lot."

"It's your favorite. You came here with Mia one day for lunch and dragged me here for dinner the same night. When you were pregnant with Teddy, you ate here at least once a day."

"That's a lot of pressure to put on these people. I feel terrible."

"I don't think they mind. Traffic in this place more than tippled when the tabloids got wind it was your daily hangout. Around the time paparazzi started waiting for you out front, someone else bought the place and built you this private room."

"That's awful nice of someone." Sheesh, it's not like I'm the First Lady or something.

Christian smirks and takes a deliberate sip of his water.

"You didn't!" I playfully throw my napkin at him.

"Can you blame a guy for wanting to make sure his wife can eat in peace?"

"You're so-"

"So what?"

"Infuriating. Extravagant. Sexy. Interesting. Exciting. Confusing."

"Yours."

"What?"

"Forget all that other stuff. The important thing is I'm yours."

"Mine?" I play around with the word and it fits. I like the idea of Christian being mine.

"Yours."

An overzealous waitress interrupts our conversation and I settle into Christian's side, content with 'Mine'.

"Thank you for dinner and my dresses."

"And your car."

"My what?"

Christian hands the valets fifty dollars and he says something into a walkie talkie. A few seconds later a grey car pulls up followed by a grey SUV.

"What did you do?" I look up at him and swat at his arm.

"Do you want the sedan or the truck?" He asks nonchalantly.

"I don't even- I have two cars already."

"You'll have three once you make a choice."

"This isn't negotiable is it?"

"Nope." He pops his lips on the 'p' and smiles.

"Um, the sedan I guess. I don't think I could safely drive something that big."

"Happy Birthday." Christian grabs the keys from the valet, hands me one and Taylor the other.

"It's not my birthday." I look at him puzzled.

"Well it was but it's really hard to drive a car while in a coma."

Oh. That's what today was. My fake birthday. Usually I'd absolutely object to anyone spending this much money on me but I can tell he really put a lot of thought into this.

"Thank you."

"Thank you."

"Thank me? I haven't done anything at all."

"For not fighting me."

"I thought about it."

"I know. Now, do you want to drive your new car or not?"

"Yes!" I all but run to the driver's side. Even though this is so unnecessary, it's exciting. When I get inside I'm instantly confused. "Is this a car or a plane?"

"It's a Tesla. The world's first electric luxury vehicle. It's all computerized."

"No engine?"

"No. It's all battery power. Push this button to turn it on and off. This display does Bluetooth connection, climate control, opens the sun roof, changes the radio, gives you diagnostic information, satellite GPS and On Star."

"So it is a plane?"

"Just shut up and drive." I stick my tongue at him and he rolls his eyes.

Diving that car is like driving on clouds. It not even driving it's floating. "This is the coolest thing that I can remember, that I've ever done." Christian smiles at me and I feel like I could live in this moment forever.

When we get back to Allison's house I don't want to say goodbye. We lean against my new car kissing for over ten minutes.

"We probably look like two love stricken teenagers right now." I giggle not even caring that Taylor is parked behind us.

"I don't give a fuck." Christian pulls my hips to his and lifts and spins me and I squeal. "God, I've missed that sound." He sighs. "I don't want to let you go."

"It's getting late and you have work in the morning."

"I'm afraid you're right. Come have lunch with me at the office tomorrow?" He gives me puppy dog eyes and it's adorable.

"It's a date." I give him one last quick kiss, grab my shopping bags and run to the door. When I turn around he's watching me and it doesn't make me uncomfortable. That excites me.

When I walk into the house, I'm greeted by a very happy Steth. "Hey boy. Where's mommy?" I don't see her in the living room or kitchen and there's no dirty dishes laying around so I assume she's been gone all day.

I bring my dresses into my room to hang them up and Allison appears out of thin air and there's a woman following her.

"Ana!" She's way too excited to see me. I was here with her six hours ago. She runs to me and throws her arms around my neck and I awkwardly hug her back. "Call the police." She whispers in my ear so swiftly I almost think I imagined it. When our eyes meet I notice the hint of panic. "This is Jocelyn."

The woman steps closer and offers her hand. "Hi. It's so nice to meet you! I'm Jocelyn, Ali's girlfriend. Ali has told me all about you." Girlfriend?! "I see you did some shopping. What'd you get?" She makes herself comfortable on my bed and obviously expects me to put on a fashion show. I can't tell what's going on but Allison is acting so jumpy. I know this can't be good.

"Oh let me show you!" I guess it's best to play along until we can figure something out. I dig my hand into my purse looking for my phone and tying to not be obvious about it.

"Is this your phone?" Jocelyn hold my iPhone up and I can see Allison grow more afraid.

"Yeah! Will you take pictures of me in the dresses?" I don't want her to get upset so I don't ask for it back.

I start trying on dresses and posing for Jocelyn to take pictures as Allison sits next to her. She looks so drained. Her usually bright face is grey and her eyes are stone.

'My Love is King' rings out from my phone and my head snaps to Jocelyn.

"Someone named Christian is calling you." She hands me my phone.

"Hello?"

"Oh Christian how are you?" I answer a little too brightly on purpose.

"Ana?"

"Yep!"

"Are you okay?"

"Oh no. Not at all don't worry."

"What are you talking about?"

"Haha. Christian you're so silly."

"Is something wrong?"

"Oh totally. That sounds like fun."

"Is someone there? Is that why you're talking like that?"

"Mhm."

Jocelyn interjects, "Get rid of him. It's girl time." I smile and give her a thumbs up.

"Ana, I'm calling the police and I'm on my way."

"Okay sounds great. See you soon." I hang up and hand the phone back to Jocelyn.

"Ok where were we?" Allison looks at me and I can't risk trying to shoot her a look when Jocelyn is so close.

* * *

"Wow Ana. This is great." I served her some of my left over beef stew in an attempt to stall.

"She's been spoiling me." Allison add with zero emotion. I can't stand seeing her like this especially since I still don't know exactly what's wrong.

"I can tell you've gained a few pounds." She pinches at Allison's sides and Allison just looks at her hands. This bitch is really starting to grind my gears.

There's a knock at the door and I instantly volunteer to answer it. I look through the peep hole and it's Christian. Thank God.

I let him in and he hugs me. When we separate from each other he looks into my eyes and I mouth that I'm fine.

"Woah. Who's this hunk?"

"This is Christian. My boyfriend."

"I'm Jocelyn. I'm Allison's girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you." He doesn't shake her hand but waves to them. "Hey Allison."

"Hi." Her dry retort even puzzles Christian.

"I think I have your shirt in my room Christian." I pull him into my room and this time I lock the door.

"What the hell is going on?" He hisses. "Who's that woman and what's wrong with Allison?"

"I don't know. I came in the house and she was here and Allison told me to call the police but Jocelyn had my phone. She was taking pictures of me and then you called." I realize that I'm crying.

"Ana it's okay the police will be here soon."

Out of nowhere there's a huge crash. "Allison!" I scream and run out of the room.

There's blood water and glass on the floor. I search for anything that'll give away what's going on and I see Allison balled up in the fetal position in the corner silently weeping. I run to her and when I have her in my arms she breaks down.

"Police open up!" Christian opens the door and once the cops see Jocelyn on the ground they have guns pointed at all of us.

Once Christian explained what happened they took statements from all of us. Apparently Jocelyn is Allison's ex. She used to beat Allison and rape her. Allison got her arrested and got a restraining order but Jocelyn was released early for good behavior.

The paramedics took her to the hospital and the police officer said that she violated her parole by contacting Allison and that she won't be on the streets anytime soon.

I thank Christian for coming and put our lunch date on hold. Once all of the police and news reporters leave Allison is in her bed. I go and sit next to her and stroke her hair.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Honestly, no not really. I just want to move on from it. Can you tell me about your date with Christian?"

"Sure."


	11. Chapter 11

I'm woken up by the sound of my cell phone buzzing. It's Christian. I'm tangled in Allison's long limbs. I guess we fell asleep. I carefully unravel myself and step into the hall.

"Christian?" I whisper.

"Are you okay?" I can hear the panic in his voice.

"I'm fine. Allison is sleeping."

"How's she holding up?"

"I'm not really sure. She doesn't want to talk about it and I don't think I should try to make her."

"I think you're right."

"I'm sorry I interrupted your night. Why were you calling originally?"

"To say goodnight but I'm calling now with a question."

"Shoot."

"I know you wanted to push lunch back but I was wondering if you would be able to swing by the house for dinner?"

"I'm not sure I should leave her alone. Especially at dinner time."

"Then how about we do brunch? I'll take a half day at the office and you'll be back home by four. Meet me at the office at 12?"

"When Allison wakes up I'll talk to her and see how she's doing. I'll text you either way."

"That's fair."

"Goodbye Christian."

"Ana?"

"Yes Christian?"

"I love you."

"I know."

* * *

I'm in my room going through my wedding pictures when I hear Allison in the kitchen. I get up with the intention of making breakfast but when I'm in the kitchen I see that she's fully dressed.

"Where are you going?"

"Work." She says brightly.

"I though you took the week off."

"I did but I'm bored. You're spending time with Christian and I think Steth is getting tired of seeing my face so I figured I'd make myself useful somewhere." She's shuffling patient files around and stuffing them into her briefcase.

"But what about-"

"What?" She looks as if she honestly has no idea what I could be talking about so I let it go.

"Nothing. Have a great day. Save lives and all that good stuff."

She smiles brightly and it's a sight for sore eyes. "Kicking ass and taking brains!" She kisses me on the cheek and heads out the door.

I know that entire thing was weird but I don't dwell on it. I'm too excited that I get to see Christian. I send him a text telling him I'll see him at twelve. I then remember I have no idea where his office is. This is getting really old really fast.

* * *

"Welcome to Grey Enterprising. Who are you here to see?" The lobby of GEH is very- clean. Everything is either white black or gray and everyone who works here seems to be blonde.

"Christian Grey."

"Do you have an appointment?"

"Um not exactly."

"If you want to see Mr. Grey you need to have an appointment. I can give you the number to his assistant if you'd like to make one."

"I assure you, Mr. Grey is expecting me."

"I'm sorry ma'am but for security reasons, I cannot let you into the building without an appointment. I have to ask you to leave or I'll be forced to call security."

"No, I don't think you understand-" She picks up the phone as a threat and I just turn and leave. The last thing I need is to be escorted out by security. I'm sure Christian wouldn't appreciate that.

I sit in my car and call him via my blue tooth.

"Hello Ana. Are you on your way?"

"I'm here but I was just told to leave because I don't have an appointment."

"Excuse me?" I can tell he's upset. This is what I was trying to avoid.

"The stewardess said I had to leave."

"Where are you?"

"Parked out front."

"Taylor's coming to get you." The line goes dead and I'm nervous. I don't like Christian when he's mad at me. I turn the music up and try to drown out my thoughts. I'm in the middle of a steering wheel drum solo when Taylor knocks on my window.

When we walk back into the building, the stewardess is gone. I ask Taylor what happened and his look said enough. Christian wasn't mad at me, he was mad at her. He's fired her and I feel partly responsible. I should have told him I got lost or something and asked him to meet me down stairs. That poor girl had no idea who I was. it wasn't her fault. She was just trying to do her job.

When I step into his office, I try desperately to find something familiar but I fail miserably.

"Ana. I'm sorry about that. I assure you that problem has been taken care of."

"Christian, if you don't give that girl her job back I swear I'll loose it. She didn't know who I was and she was just trying to do her job. If I were anyone else she'd just be following protocol. It's not fair to her."

"Hello to you too." He runs his hand through his hair and makes a phone call.

"Mr. Grey?" The voice on the other side is expectant.

"Andrea, give that girl her job back." He looks at me and I stay stoned faced. "And give her a raise. Pick a number one through ten and surprise me." He hangs up without saying goof bye. "Happy now?"

"Ecstatic. Now, where did you want to go for lunch?" He looks at me like he's in awe and I don't think he's actually heard anything I've said. "What?"

"You may not remember that you're my wife but you sure as hell act like her." He laughs.

"Haha." I pout.

"Don't you dare act all sensitive. Five minutes ago you were all totalitarianism on me." He grabs his jacket and offers me his arm. I take it, still in shock. At no point did I expect that to work. I was prepared for him to laugh at me. I'll be sure to remember that I have that power.

When we're in the back of his truck he places his hand on my thigh and my body's reaction catches me off guard. He places his hand on the side of my face and I blush. "What's bothering you?"

"Nothing." I lie. "I'm happy to see you."

"Ana, I know you a lot better than you realize. I know something is on your mind. You don't have to tell me what it is but just know that I can tell."

I look down at my knotted fingers. "That scares me." I whisper and he tips my head up so her can look in my eyes.

"Stop doing that. Don't hide from me." He doesn't yell or raise his voice but I know he means it. "What scares you."

"You're already so invested in me. What if I'm different. What if because of the accident, I'm not the same person you fell in love with? I don't want to disappoint you and I don't want to hurt you."

"Don't you worry about that. I know that you're the person I fell in love with because I can see it. Trust me Ana. It's you. It's always been you." He plants a soft kiss on my lips that leaves me breathless.

When Taylor pulls up to Christian's house I'm confused. "I though we were going to eat?"

"Oh, I am." He smiles a sly smile and I'm confused again. I know he's up to something.


End file.
